Separate Rooms?
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba's response to having to sleep in separate rooms when they first arrive in the Vinkus. one-shot but may be continued. Please read and review!


"We have to sleep in separate rooms?" she asked incredulously walking into Fiyero's room after the servant had showed her the room she was supposed to stay in.

"Yes, mother and father said that we must sleep in separate rooms until the marriage ceremony in a week."

"But we are already married," she complained pointing to the two rings on her left hand.

"I know, but as they see it, since it wasn't done by the royal justice, it isn't legitimate. They just want to prevent us getting into 'mischief.'"

She scoffed, "Do they think that this whole time that we have considered ourselves married that we didn't 'get into mischief.'"

"I don't know what they think. It's just a week," he said wrapping his arms around her as she played with the string on the collar of his shirt. "Besides," he whispered huskily into her ear, "think of how good it will feel after a week without it."

"I'm going to kill you," she mumbled.

"Oh, honey, I think you under-"

"Not like that Fiyero," she smirked. "And what's with all these rules? Like for instance, even after we are married 'legally' I have to have separate chambers and I must be 'summoned' to my own husband's bed?" He tried to stop her but she charged on, pacing from one end of the room to the other. "And I can't see you unless you ask for me? What am I? Your call girl? Fiyero, I am your wife! We are supposed to be equals! You know me! I can't just _submit_ and be your little servant! It's not my nature!"

"Fae," he whispered walking towards her as she continued on, "Fae… Elphaba!" she stopped and turned to him with frightened eyes, scared that she had hurt his feelings. "Those," he stated as he brushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear, "Are just traditions. You know me. I'm not a very… traditional guy." She smiled. "This room is yours, after the wedding of course, I don't want to make mom and dad too mad. You can come in here whenever you want, move in here if you want. What's mine is yours, but also you must remember what's yours is mine. Like you said, we're equals. You can come to me whenever you want _without_ invitation. And about submitting, you know I could never expect you to do that. You're my Fae, the strongest and bravest person I know. I'm only scared that you're going to try to go into battle with me if, heaven forbid, we go to war." She laughed at this knowing that he would never allow her onto the battlefield, though she would gladly go.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight. I can't believe you've made me so dependent on you."

He laughed and pulled her into his arms again, kissing her forehead. "We'll make it through, after all it's only a week."

* * *

Elphaba tossed and turned continuously, unable to get comfortable without her husband's chest as her pillow, a rather hard pillow, but a pillow nonetheless. "This is insufferable," she sighed, but she knew that she couldn't go to him, he was probably already asleep. With another sigh she tossed over to her other side facing the window and stared at the big moon hanging just outside of it.

"Fae?" he whispered as he walked into the room. "Fae, are you asleep?"

She gently rolled over to her side and looked at him, "Does it look like I'm asleep to you, Fiyero? And besides, I didn't summon you!" she joked. He quickly made his way over to her bed, crawled in, and pulled her head onto his chest, kissing her forehead. "What about your parents?"

"Eh, they'll get over it. I can't sleep without you and I don't want to try anymore. I've been trying since you left my room and that was 5 hours ago! This is much better, isn't it Fae?... Fae?" then he heard her sigh softly and curl further into him and knew she was already asleep, and he wasn't far behind.

* * *

**A/N: please let me know what you think! I would really love to hear from you! Also, does anyone have any suggestions for any stories? I really want to write more Fiyeraba one-shots but I can't think of any. :( it's really frustrating so if I could get any help, that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Lizzy **


End file.
